


Sunriser

by RosesnWater



Category: The Princess and the Goblin - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesnWater/pseuds/RosesnWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess and the Goblin with Beauty and the Beast esq design Fanfic: Before Princess Irenie was born, the castle was attacked by Goblins, twenty years after the attack failed, the Goblin queen wants revenge and has one more card she can play to push both groups to the brink and change the lives of two young royals forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunriser

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by George Macdonald except whatever OC's that I manage to come up with, purely fan made
> 
> Here's hoping it's going to be a good one :D

Once upon a time, there was a race of humans called Sun Risers, they were named this for they enjoyed the early morning and flourished in the light of the sun. Long before the invasion of northern monarchies, the Sun Risers had become connected to the land and its supernatural qualities, they harnessed abilities that allowed them to blend into the forestry and grow plants that wouldn't grow, even in rare circumstances, they could change their form.

As for the appearance of Sun Risers, they were slender and thin but could be very strong and agile. Because they lived mostly in the sun, they had acquired a dark tan that made them easily hidden in the forest and as for facial characteristics they were the similar to other humans except many of them had bright yellow eyes and their hair colours could vary greatly, they even came in shocking colours like pink and orange.

However, like any race of human, they were anything but perfect.

The Sun Risers fought among each other occasionally and this usually ended in violent confrontation where one would ultimately be killed. Greed was also common among the Sun Risers for they enjoyed the metals and jewels of the earth and often laboured to attain them. However, these rare stones were often found deep in the mountains and very few Sun Risers would dare to dig into the rock beast for once they were in the dark, cold crevasses of the mountain they lost their supernatural abilities. Only until they came out back into the light of the sun would they have their abilities back.

Unlike many people, Sun Risers rarely told lies for their supernatural abilities would be taken away, there was little reason for this as well, but like most knowledge on the Sun Risers it was guessed that the magic would refuse to work when the emotions that were tied to lying were present in the heart of a Sun Riser.

Because the Sun Risers slept entirely through the night they didn't see any use for other sources of light like fire and often when they all went to bed no one stayed up to keep watch.

So it seemed destined that the first strike against the Sun Risers was at night.

At the time it was believed by an educated few that if the Sun Risers had been attacked during the day it would have been a very different battle with a very different victor. But luckily for the invaders, all the Sun Risers were fast asleep at the time and the invaders attacked without mercy. That night at least twenty of the Sun Risers had been slaughtered, and after that fateful event the Sun Risers were never as strong or as comfortable in their forest home.

The invaders were colonialists that were sent by kings and queens to claim more land for the country. Since the Sun Risers looked as if they had stepped out of a fairytale book the invaders referred to them as fay or fairy folk. The invaders wanted little to do with the fey so they built their homes far away from the forest, near the cliffs and bases of mountains.

Because the invaders had very white skin that shined brightly in the day, the Sun Risers would eventually refer to them as sun people.

A few years after the sun people fist came, the Sun Risers began to violently attack them, usually attacking farmers in their fields. Because this represented a loss of a good farmer and a loss in productivity, the monarch sent out soldiers to patrol the borders of their domain and capture or kill the Sun Risers. Most of the time the Sun Risers could never be found.

After a while the sun people began to figure out the Sun Riser's attachment to the sun and used it against them by attacking at night and locking them indoors in the cold dark dungeons of the castles. There were many of the sun people that wished to live in peace with the Sun Risers but many of these were commoners and had no real power over the way things were done. They spoke a common language but besides that the sun people generally saw the Sun Risers as inferior and savage, almost like animals.

Yet on the other hand, the Sun Risers also believed that the sun people were inferior and that they were weak and soft hearted.

In the end the two groups were so different that they refused to get along and no amount of treaties could be signed to get the two groups to stand each other.

Over the next few years there would be little fights between the sun people and the Sun Risers; however it was the sun people who dealt the last blow by burning the small area of forest where the Sun Risers were living.

Without any protection from the elements of nature and terrified of what the sun people might do next, the general amount of Sun Risers took cover in the caves of the mountain. These caves had been previously made by the Sun Risers when they had been looking for jewels, however, in the dark of the mountain the Sun Risers lost all their powers and many would not dare leave the caves while the soldiers still patrolled outside. Luckily for the Sun Risers the sun people were so suspicious of the mountain that they would never risk going into the rock labyrinth.

As the Sun Risers hid in the dangerous, dark caverns, unable to bask in their sun, they became embittered and furious with the sun people for taking their land. However, by the time they had found strength to once again resurface and take back their land, the Sun Risers realized that they had spent so much time underground they had lost all supernatural abilities they had acquired and now with nothing to defend themselves with, they knew they would not stand a chance against the sun people.

The Sun Risers knew that they now had to sacrifice their beloved sun in order to survive and dug even further into the mountain, creating catacombs and stone houses where they would eventually live.

The rampant greed that had driven the Sun Risers to collect jewels before grew even more out of control as it seemed the treasures of the mountain were the only things they were able to keep from their old lives.

Because of this, the Sun Risers were even richer than all the kings of the sun people but they had nothing to spend the wealth on so they kept it in large rooms far beneath the city they had constructed in the mountain. Because even the Sun Risers couldn't stand the darkness they searched for special stones in the mountain that glowed brightly without the aid of light. These stones were buried into the sides of the walls and lit up the walls of the underground city so that the Sun Risers began to find themselves use to constant night of the caves.

At first when the Sun Risers were building their homes in the stone their skin was so use to the soft grass of the plains and the touch of fresh air they suffered deep scrapes and scars from the rough rocks and couldn't stand the dry cold air of the mountain.

However, with time, for time changes all things, the Sun Risers too would change.

After hundreds of years, the sun people began to forget those they once called fay, but because of stories and fairy tales, most of the sun people always stayed far away from the forest and the higher parts of the mountain.

But what the sun people would have called fey no longer existed, for after generations of living in the deep crevasses of the mountain with little exposure to the outside world, the Sun Risers had been drastically changed.

Because they rarely saw the break of day, most of the Sun Riser's skin had lost its dark tan, but instead of becoming pale it took on a green colour from always being exposed to the pale green light of the stones. Their ears were pointed to begin with but they grew larger like the ears of a bat and were very sensitive to specific sounds like music and singing though this was always a mystery to them. Many of the Sun Risers lost teeth because they were rotted right to the core from living off rats and almost anything that wandered into the caves. Because of the vicious life they led, the Sun Risers had developed long claw-like nails and their eyes, though they still kept their yellow tint, were much larger for the perpetual night of the mountain tunnels.

There were tones of characteristics that changed about Sun Risers; however, the biggest of all changes were the ones that involved the head, feet and face.

At first it was just a gradual change, but soon the Sun Risers lost use for all toes except for one on each foot and because of this their feet became extremely sensitive. However, as the sensitivity grew within their feet, the stronger their heads became, so that in time, if a large rock were to fall from at least five stories and hit the Sun Riser, this would do no damage.

The Sun Risers were hardly the same beings they had been before; they had been transformed by years of inhabiting the mountain and even though the Sun Risers eventually forgot why, they always held a deep resentment towards the sun people and frequently plotted against them.

The creatures formerly known as Sun Risers forgot all about what they had been and all their history. Now, whenever a sun person would catch a glimpse of these new Sun Risers, they would scream out a name and run away. The Sun Risers became use to a very different name.

They became Goblins.


End file.
